


your fight never ends

by Dark_shadow_follows_me



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden and Madi are Lexa’s siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, Anya and Lincoln are Lexa’s cousins, Anya and Lincon are siblings, Apocalypse, CEO Lexa, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Mysterious, Surviving, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_shadow_follows_me/pseuds/Dark_shadow_follows_me
Summary: Clarke is back to Polaris after 7 years. She was 10 when she left her childhood city and now she is back as a teenager. She finds out there is something wrong with one of students in this school that everyone scares to talk about. She has to find out what’s going on while no one actually has any beneficial information for her. She is a girl on a mission to find out about all secrets that  no one seems to have any answer for. But is this game safe? Who will survive this chaos? Do answers worth the troubles she has to go through?





	1. Coming back

**Author's Note:**

> My mother tongue is not English so if you think there are too many errors tell me so that I can find someone to help me edit my story.;)

Clarke had came back to Polaris after being away in Arkadia city for 7 years. She was back home again. When her dad got a new project 7 years ago in Arkadia city they moved to that city and now that Jake was done with his project they are back in Polaris. Clarke was 10 years old then and now she was a teenager. She was going to go to same highschool as her childhood friends, Octavia and Raven, Trouble Trio as others call them.  
——————————————  
It was Tuesday morning and Abby was making breakfast in kitchen before she leaves for the hospital.  
“CLARKE! Wake up! You’re gonna be late!” Abby shouted from the kitchen. Clarke just pulled blanket higher and groaned. She couldn’t understand why people would open schools at 8 am. What was wrong with them really!?  
Jake entered the kitchen as he was tucking his shirt in his pants. He went behind his wife and put his hands in her waist “morning beautiful” jake smiled while kissing his beautiful wife on neck. Abby leaned back slightly and relaxed in his arm before turning around to kiss her husband properly.”Honey are you sure this is a good idea to work for Woods company? I mean I know they have a great backgroud as a great company for years but I heard that a teenager runs that huge empire now. I mean how can she handle such a big thing? You could still consider Mountweather.”  
“I know you’re worried but this company does these huge things and it’s so exciting. I wanna be a aprt of this and if Mr.Woods thought a teenager would have enough ability to run this company then I trust him.” Mr. Woods was a serious and intimidating person. Sometimes he would even do some horrible experiments in order to keep his company at the highest rank in country. It was a bioengineering company. Jake used to work for this company those years ago and now that he was back he wanted to continue with this company which always comes up with an interesting project for this skilled engineer. Jake continued,”to be honest I have no idea what this family really is! They are like robots all the time. All they care about is their legacy but as I said they are also genius who know what they want.” Abby nodded thoughtfully. She knew Jake was right. This company had no competitor. Abby was working with some of their inventions in hospital so she knew what her husband was talking about. “OK. Now go eat your breakfast I’m gonna wake up that sleepyhead. She is gonna be late for her first day. Not the best way to empress her teachers.” Abby kissed jake on cheek and pushed him toward the table. At the same time Clarke entered the kitchen. “I have no intention to empress my teachers ma” she said around her yawning.  
——————————————  
All members of family was ready to leave for job or school after breakfast. Abby suggested clarke to drive her to school and Clarke accepted gladly since she was going to be late. “Are you nervous?” Abby asked withour looking away from the driveway. “Not much. Mostly excited about seeing Rae and O. I really miss them” “yeah! I was actually wondering how they didn’t come to see you yesterday as soon as we arrived” “they has a project for one of their classes which was due to today so they had no time to come and visit” after some silence Abby said” you know it would be easier for you if you had your driving license. You could ride your own car to your school” “Nah thanks. Not interested.” It was not like Clarke didn’t want to drive to her school in her very own car but she couldn’t get pass those exams. Although she was a smart kid who could do hard lessons perfectly, she couldn’t overcome this license beast. That caused her friends to tease her and call her spongebob here and there which was the second nickname she hated. Nothing could replace Princess. It was the nickname she hated the most. The rest of driving was quiet and Clarke kept looking out if the window. As soon as her mom parked near the school she hopped off the car and ran toward school to find her chilhood friends. She was searching around the school when she saw raven talking excitedly about something with a group of students. She walked toward her and stopped behind Raven. She waited until her lecture about blowing up something in a laboratory came to an end and during her speech other students looked at Clarke with a curious look and Clarke answered them with a polite smile but raven was so deep within elaborating what exactly happened that she didn’t acknowledge Clarke’s presence. As soon as she came to an end Clarke almost jumped on her and held her tightly. Raven didn’t need to think twice to know who had held her. She just shouted ”Clarke” before she turn around and hug Clarke closely. Both were so excited to be together all the tome again. Raven took Clarke to a less crowded area and they sat there for a while to catch up. Raven promised Clarke to give her a tour. While Raven was showing her around Clarke saw Octavia talking to a handsome boy. Clarke elbowed Raven and pointed toward O and the boy withher head witha questioning gaze. “Oh that’s Lincoln! He’s O’s new boyfriend. He is in football team. Don’t let his physical fool you. He is such a softie. Come. Let’s jointhem.” “Hey O, Linc!” Raven shouted to get their attention. They both turned toward Raven and Octavia said “Clarke” in the loudest tone she could master and that caused some students to turn and look at them before going back to whatever thay were doing. Octavia jumped on Clarke and Clarke hugged her back tightly. At this time they heard the ring that announced they should get to their classes. Clarke and Octavia has the same class so they said goodbye to Raven before they head toward biology class.  
——————————————  
It was lunch time when they could find Raven again and Lincoln joined them as well while they were heading toward lunchroom. Clarke got closer to O to talk to her. They couldn’t talk that much although they had classes together. O never mentioned Lincoln when they Skyped before. “So,O! Why didn’t you te...” before she could ask her question someone pushed O and O felt down and scratched her elbow. The brunette girl who pushed O passed without looking back like she had no care in the world that she hurt O. Clarke looked at the girl with desbelief. Them she came out of her shock in a matter of second and went after the girl who was some steps away. “Don’t you wanna at least apologize her? You knocked her down!” Clarke was so angry that she couldn’t see other students looked at her in shock. There was silence for a few seconds and then there was mumurs. Clarke looked around but she couldn’t understand why everyone looked at her weirdly. Brunette girl turned around. She had fierce eyes with a beautiful shade of green but with a cold expression that you would think it was the death himself who stared at you. Her eyes were so lifeless that would scared the shit out of you. Clarke tried to keep her stare in brunette’s eyes although she was terrified. The girl was about Clarke age but she was so intimidating. Clarke gulped down her fears and looked back at her friends for support. It was the first time that they stayed back and didn’t do anything to back her up. That made Clarke angrier. She looked back at the girl “you can’t just push people out of your way! You can ask them to move. What is wrong with you?” Clarke shouted at her. There was a glimpse of emotion in the eyes of the said girl but it vanished before it can be shown and Clarke would miss it if she wasn’t so near to the girl. It was like she wanted to apologize but she couldn’t. Like a force would keep her. Finally she stepped toward Clarke and invaded her personal space and invaded Clarke’s nostrils with her perfume that smelled like woods and rain. She gazed deep in Clarke eyes before saying “yes I can” in a deep and low voice that caught Clarke by surprise. She never imagined that she could be scared so much just from a voice. She felt like this voice would chase her forever. Then the Brunette turned on her heels and walked away. Clarke looked back at her friends. Raven put her hand on her shoulder “well! Wow! I can say you are so lucky!” Clarke watched toward the hallway the brunette disappeared in afew seconds ago then looked back at her friend with a confused look “ what do you mean I’m lucky!? Who was she? Why were you all stayed back instead of supporting me?” She asked the last question with the judgment in her voice. Raven said “Well that was the details of this school that I hadn’t told you yet.” O said we can discuss it while we have lunch” Lincoln was checking on O’s scratched elbow and he looked guilty. Clarke couldn’t understand what’s going on.


	2. Unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd chapter. I hope you enjoy it.;)

They dragged a confused Clarke toward the lunchroom. They sat behind their table with Clarke and they started talking about how their day had been. It was obvious that they were trying to neglect Clarke’s questions about the brunette. When Clarke understood that her friends going to act like nothing had happened she decided to ask them directly once again now that they were settled down. “Guys do you have any intention to acknowledge me what’s going on? What happened back there? Who is she?” Neither of her friends looked at her. They looked everywhere but in Clarke’s eyes. Lincoln continued to play with his food like he used to do since they sat down to eat their lunch. It was like Lincoln took the responsibility of what happened upon himself. Clarke huffed frustrated. She couldn’t get her friends behavior. She stood up to leave. She couldn’t tolerate this tension in atmosphere anymore. Surprisingly none of them tried to stop her. She looked at her friends angrily and turned around when she crashed to a bigger body. Clarke looked up to say sorry when she saw it was Bellamy. 

He was just a year older but he took the responsibility to be the trio’s bigger protective brother. “Hey princess” Bellamy beamed at Clarke and gave her a big bear hug. Clarke was trying to get rid of his big hug that was suffocating her. “Can’t breath” clarke said with a muffled sound. Finally Bellamy let go of her. 

Clarke finally forgot about what annoyed her when Murphy, Jasper and Monty, new friends that added to their little group when she was away, came around the table and started to nag about their boring day at school. Bellamy managed to return Clarke to the table. 

——————————————————

Griffins sat around the table and they were eating dinner. Clarke talked about her day at school while Abby and Jake listened to her carefully. 

Then Abby talked about her surgeries in hospital that always made Clarke excited. What her mother was doing sounded like a miracle to Clarke. She was intended to follow her mother footstep and become a doctor. 

Then Abby asked Jake about her day. Jake said “not the first day I expected. This new CEO fired everyone I knew once. There are all new employees and everyone works nonstop. It was exhausting how no one would spill even a world and just work and work. I understand that this company has more serious competitors nowadays but making some new friends can give you a support at work, you know.”   
Abby grabbed Jake hand on the table to assure her husband things will get better. “Give them some time honey. I’m sure they will come around”   
“They are all young smart people. I doubt they want to make a friend out of this old man.” Jake smiled toward her wife to let her know it is ok with him. He could handle the situation. “However, this new CEO is smarter than her grandpa. She uses the new methods that you can’t predict her next move. I’m sure she’ll elevate company’s position.” Jake added while he was nodding to himself. They talked about silly things and the night ended peacefully for Griffin family.

——————————————————

A week passed without any trouble for the Griffin family. It was Wednesday night and Clarke was working on her art project when Raven called.

“Hello Clarkey!” 

“Hey Rae! What’s up?” Clarke replied distractedly while she was adding more detail to her art. She was drawing a little jungle near a little lake. This piece was consumed by the color green wierdly. Even the water and the sky was a little green. It was like you splashed green everywhere in the picture.

“There is a party tomorrow that Anya throw in their house since her parents are away. Would you come?“

“Sure. I think it’s a good opportunity for me to have fun and get acquainted with gang better.”

“Cool. I’ll text you the address” 

They talked some more before they hung up. Clarke knew Anya. Not that she knew her in person but she heard her name a lot since she was the one who was apparently chosen to be the heiress of Woods legacy. It was weird that the girl had the time to throw party while she was so busy with the company. Clarke shrugged and went back to her art. 

Some seconds later her phone dinged. Clarke checked it to see that Raven had sent her the address with a note at the end: dress up sexy!;)  
Clarke smiled at her friend’s goofiness. Then she checked the clock. It was late so she abondened her painting to get ready for sleep.

——————————————————

It was Friday and Clarke couldn’t get bored any more. This Pike teacher was the most awful person she had ever met. It was abvious that he himself had no idea what he was teaching.

Clarke opened her notebook to sketch and practice some. She applied in an art competition and she had to come up with a mindblowing idea if she wanted to win this competition. She started sketching eyes. She tried to picture O’s eyes. She had beautiful eyes that Clarke liked. Then she tried to picture Rae’s. After that she continued sketching randomly and her sketches became more and more lifeless and intimidate. Now Clarke was thinking what was wrong woth her? Her pieces had a weird edge recently that she didn’t like at all but at the same time she craved this weirdness.

——————————————————

Clarke was standing in a beautiful dress in front of the mirror. She was checking her make up before heading out toward the party. She had put a light make up that suited her light blue dress which matched her eyes. Rae was supposed to pick her up for the party since she couldn’t drive there by herself. She heard Rae blew her horn and she picked up her purse to head out. 

——————————————————

Clarke almost regretted asking Rae to pick her up. This girl was crazy. There was no way they would arrive at the party in one piece. She was riding like a person who is high.

——————————————————

Finally they arrived at the party and Clarke was nagging to Raven and Raven was just laughing at her terrified friend. O joined them at the door before they enter the house. It was crazy. The music was so loud that Clarke couldn’t hear anyone anymore. It was a nice house but Clarke expected more from the heiress of the Woods. She heard that the one who keeps looking after Woods company would settle in a big mansion out of the town. This was a normal house inside the town.

Clarke got the chance to get more familiar with Octavia’s and Raven’s new friends. She knew almost everything about them because they used to talk about everything on Skype. Now she was putting a face on the people she knew very well from what Raven and Octavia had told her. 

She was now sitting on a couch and watching people partying. She was here to know people from her school better since she was new here. Raven left her side as soon as they came in to play some games with Jasper and Monty. O found Lincoln and went to dance with him.  
Clarke saw Murphy reaching her with 2 beers. He sat on the couch and offered one to Clarke. She accepted it with a thank you. Murphy was a misterious guy. Although you would think he is a douchebag at first you would see that he tries to support the gang with small gestures. 

Finally the gang got tired of partying and they came toward Clarke. There was a new girl beside Raven coming toward the couch. 

“This is Anya. Anya this is Clarke, the other member of trouble trio.” She gestured toward clarke while she was introducing Clarke in a slurred tone. She was drunk and you could smell alcohol.

Clarke’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline when she saw Anya the great heiress. She was not what Clarke had imagined in the slightest ways and she was so warm and kind . Clarke shook her hand still staring at the girl.

“What!? Do I have anything on my face?” Anya asked while she tried to clean her face. Obviously she was as drunk as Raven if not more.

“Oh no! I’m sorry. I didn’t expect the great heiress of Woods to be like... Um I mean...” Clarke couldn’t finish her sentence. She couldn’t find the words she was searching for to describe how much Anya was different from the Anya she had imagined in her mind. 

Anya started laughing so hard that tears started streaming down her face. Raven burst out Laughing as well. It was like Clarke just told them the most hilarious joke in the world.

Clarke waited with a rised eyebrow for their laugh to subside and explain her what was so funny about what she said. Finally Anya stopped laughing and put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. 

“Oh I’m not the heiress. I couldn’t reach my grandpa’s standards. So my cousin got the place instead of me although she is younger than me.” Anya’s smile faded away completely at the mention of her cousin like it was a heavy subject for her. There was a deep sadness that reflected in Lincoln’s eyes as well at the mention of their cousin. 

Clarke didn’t see the change in Anya’s eyes. She was thinking hard to remember their cousin name. Her friends had told her about this cousin before.

“Oh you mean Lexa, right?” Clarke said with a beaming smile on her face and satisfied with her memory.

She could remember her friends talking to her about this girl. This Lexa girl became O and Rae’s friend 3 years after Clarke left Polaris and Clarke was worried that she would replace her in her friends’ hearts because they were always gushing about awesome Lexa. She was a kind and happy girl with a high spirit and very smart from what she had heard from her friends. But now Clarke could remember that they stopped talking about her 3 years ago. She didn’t realized back then but now that she noticed it sounded somehow weird to her. She furrowed to herself since it didn’t sit well with her. 

“So where is Lexa? I haven’t met her yet. You two were always gushing about her. Where is this lovely friend of yours?” Clarke asked her two friends.

Suddenly it was like everyone was sober. Raven and Octavia looked at each other and it seemed like they were discussing each ohter how much they could tell Clarke. Finally Octavia nodded to Raven and Raven said, “Well... things happened and... she is not our friend anymore.” It was obvious that Raven was absolutely unhappy with losing her great friend. “And you have met her actually. She is the one who pushed Octavia that day.” Raven said.

“What!?” Now there was no word to describe the look on Clarke’s face. That girl was the sweet Lexa? And how in the world a girl as young as Clarke was able to run a company? That was not logical in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at @lexa_woodson on instagram;) contact me if you want to talk ar ask something or anything in general.
> 
> I’m absolutely horrible at describing clothes so if you want to know what clarke wore for the party check this link: https://www.google.com/search?q=light+blue+dress&tbm=isch&chips=q:light+blue+dress,g_1:short:mf3vT255Hds%3D&rlz=1CDGOYI_en__801IR801&prmd=isvn&hl=en-US&ved=2ahUKEwjojIPOuInfAhVZdlAKHVvTDdMQ4lZ6BAgBEBY&biw=414&bih=620#imgrc=RfhGb7Pp38hutM


	3. Two faces

Before Clarke could say anything Octavia jumped in and said,”guys let’s leave heavy stuff for when we are sober. We don’t need to tolerate this drama when we are drunk, right?” Everyone agreed and was happy that they could escape the topic once again but Clarke. 

Clarke left the party to go home while Raven stayed with Anya and Octavia was nowhere to be seen. She was probably with Lincoln. They didn’t let go of each other all night long. Clarke started walking instead of taking a cab. Her mind was so exhausted with all the questions in her head and she was walking without any destination. It was like everyone and everything was trying to confuse her more and more and leave her with more questions. 

She couldn’t remember how long she was walking but suddenly she saw that there was no house to be seen around her. She was out of the town, near a jungle, and now she was terrified. She had no idea how she got here and she didn’t know her way back to her home. She would get in real trouble as soon as she gets home because it was way too past midnight and she got the permission to come to this party just if she would be home by midnight. Now she didn’t know if she could even make it back. 

“Are you Ok?”

She heard a sound from behind and she jumped out of fear. She put her hand on her heart before turning to the owner of the sound. The sound was so warm and beautiful to Clarke’s ear. When she turned back her heart stopped. It was Lexa. Lexa looked around like she was trying to find out why Clarke was there.

“Are you lost? Do you need any help?”

Clarke was in complete shock. This Lexa was not who she met at the school. This Lexa was caring. Her eyes were not emotionless like before, actually they were full of sadness and her eyes were puffy like she had cried for hours. This Lexa was a human, a teenager like Clarke was. 

“Ok. I think you need a ride home, right?”

Clarke came out of her thought and finally answered her

“Y...yes”

“Ok. Just stay here. I’m gonna get my driver to drive you home.” She started running in the opposite way from Clarke and she disappeared when she took a turn. Clarke watched her until she was out of her vision. Clarke shook her head. It must have been her imagination. Probably alcohol helped it to be more real because what just happen was so far from reality. She started walking back the way she thought she had came from. She heard a motor engine and seconds later a car was near her. Lexa hopped out and came to Clarke with a blanket. She put it on Clarke’s shoulder gently and helped Clarke to get in the car. Clarke was staring at Lexa in disbelief since she hopped out of the car and tried to take care of Clarke and make sure she was ok.

“Clarke you’re staring! It’s rude!” She said with an amusing smile on her lips.

“Do you have twins?” Clarke blurted out before Lexa closes the door. That was a theory she didn’t think about before. But if Lexa had a twin her friends would know that, right? She kicked herself mentally. Now she felt embarrassed with her stupid theory. Lexa looked at her with wide eyes first then she burst out laughing. Maybe Clarke’s theory was right because this Lexa was so carefree. There was no way that these two Lexas were related. 

“Oh my god, no Clarke. I don’t have a twin.” She said while she still had a smile on her face and she was shooking her head.

“Now can you please give Gustus your address? He will get you home safely.” she added.

“won’t you come?”

“I wish I could Clarke but I can’t” Lexa replied.

“Why can’t you?”

“Maybe one day I would be able to tell you.”

“When do you mean by one day?”

“You’re the one who decides about the day.”

Clarke was too drunk to give that much thought to what Lexa said so she shrugged and closed the door. Lexa turned to talk with her driver, Gustus.

“Take care of her and get her home safely. And you can’t tell anyone what happened here Gustus. Do you understand?”

“Yes Heda.” Gustus replied with a firm nod before he drove away. Clarke turned to watch Lexa as she got further from her. Then she turned to Gustus “What is Heda?”

Gustus completely ignored her question,”Where can I take you Ms. Griffin?”

Clarke was so used to being neglected whenever she asks questions by now. 

Clarke gave Gustus the address and fell asleep while he was driving her home.

—————————————————

“We’re here Miss Griffin” Gustus said with a loud firm voice that made Clarke jump up. She was awake by the way Gustus woke her up. She thanked Gustus and left the car. Gustus waited until the door was opened and Clarke entered the house since he promised his Heda to get Clarke home safely. 

—————————————————

“Oh look who is finally here! Little girl you’re in too much trouble” Abby said as soon as Clarke entered the house. Her parents where both awake. Jake was worried to death and Abby was so angry with Clarke. They checked everywhere to find her but she was no where to be found.

“Can we please talk about this tomorrow? Please” Clarke pleaded. She could feel the effect of alcohol on her brain and she couldn’t confront her angry and worried parents right now. 

Jake looked at Abby to tell her to leave the subject for tomorrow. Abby let it go and Clarke looked at her father thankfully and went to her bedroom. She fell asleep as soon as she got into her bed.

—————————————————

The other morning, Clarke woke up to a bottle of water and some medicine at her night stand. She grabbed the bottle and helped her dehydrated body. She groaned as she sat up in her bed and felt dizzy. She went to her bathroom to wash her face and fresh up a little. She could remember more about the night before little by little. She remembered Lexa and how she treated her. She was still so confused about Lexa’s behavior. She had to talk to her. Last night she saw the look that she could see the day that event with Octavia occured; that day she could see emotions in that cold eyes for less than a second like she was pleading for Clarke’s forgiveness and last night she could see a storm of emotions in lexa’s eyes. She was so different from the girl she met the first day at school. She pushed that thought to back of her mind when she remembered she had to confront her parents right now. She knew they wouldn’t go easy on her.

—————————————————

Clarke came to the dining room. It was past 10 am and her parents had had their breakfast already. She moved forward and said “Morning” under her breath. Loud noises could kill her right now and she tried to talk in the lowest voice possible. Her mom turned back and shouted”Morning sunshine”. Clarke winced internally. She couldn’t let her parent know how drunk she got last night. Jake looked up from the bioengineering magazine he was reading and laughed at the look on her daughter face. 

They all sat around the table to talk about last night. 

“So Clarke Kieran Griffin! May I ask you where were you last night? I can clearly remember I asked you to be here by midnight.” Abby said with a raised eyebrow. Clarke knew she was in big trouble since her mom just called her with her full name. Clarke kicked herself mentally. She should have thought about this question when she was in her room. She was never good at lying but she tried to do her best,”Umm...Well...I fell asleep at Raven’s?” It was like she was asking instead of answering the question.

“Last night you got out off a car that worth million dollars Clarke!” Abby said, obviously not happy with the fact that her daughter lied to her.

“Yeah...Actually...That was Anya’s drive. She is a friend of Raven.” She patted herself mentally. Finally she came up with a good reason.

Jake shook his head,”Clarke! I work for Woods family and if you don’t know about their rules I know them . Anya Woods doesn’t have a drive.” Jake looked at his daughter with a disappointed look in his eyes. He loved his daughter but he felt like he failed when he saw Clarke was trying to lie to them again and again about last night. 

“Honey, why don’t you tell us the truth?” Abby asked with a concern look on her face. 

Clarke huffed out of frustration. “I got lost and then Lexa found me and she asked her driver to drive me home.”

Jake raised his eyebrow with a shocked expression, ”Do you mean Lexa as in Lexa Woods?”

Clarke simply nodded. Jake and Abby exchanged a confused look ,“Are you sure Clarke?” Clarke nodded again. Abby shrugged while her husband was thinking hard about what her daughter just said.

“Anyway young lady you won’t get away from what happened last night easily. You’re grounded for 2 weeks and there is no party until next month.” Abby said Clarke wanted to argue but she knew she had no chance against her mom and her dad who would always stand up for her was thinking so hard that he wasn’t paying any attention to the encounter between his wife and daughter.

—————————————————

That Friday Clarke didn’t have any class for the day since her biology teacher was sick and he had cancelled the class so she was in her room working on her art project. She had done some paintings but she was not satisfied with any of them. Suddenly a new idea came to her mind. She could paint the jungle she was walking around last night. She started painting and after some hours she was satisfied that she finally found a good idea for her art competition. There was something weird in her art to surprise her like the other paintings she drew since she came back to Polaris. There was a figure sitting on the ground in the middle of jungle who hugged their knee. She wasn’t intended to add such a detail to her painting. Everything was black around that figure and then you could see dark blue and green for the sky and the jungle as you would get further from the figure. It was sad and scary. Clarke thought that this mysterious part of her art would give her a positive point in the competition although it was not her style. Her works were always full of color and life before she moved back to the Polaris.

—————————————————

It was Saturday morning and Clarke had came to school more enthusiastic today because she needed to see Lexa. She thought about what happened that Thursday night for the last few days. She needed answers and who could answer her questions better than the person who caused all of these mysteries?

—————————————————

It was lunch time and Clarke was at the table with her friends but she wasn’t paying any attention to what her friends were discussing. She was scanning the room in order to find the brunette girl with fierce green eyes. As soon as she saw Lexa she stood up and ran after her. She didn’t look back at her confused friends who were calling her name. 

Everytime Clarke was near Lexa to reach her, Lexa would change her way and turn a corner. It was like they were in a maze. Lexa turned a corneragain just before Clarke could reach her, and when Clarke turned the corner Lexa was no where to be seen this time. Clarke took five steps toward the hall way but it was empty. She wanted to turn back but someone grabbed her tightly and she couldn’t turn around. She screamed asking for help but the person who held her put a hand on her mouth and muffled her sound. Clarke was helpless and her eyes were wide and full of fear. She heard a whisper that made her shiver. “If you wanna stay alive...

(You can read the rest of the quotation in the next chapter;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your comments and kudos. They give me energy to write this story. I’m a medical student and that means I’m always exhausted and roughly I can find some time to do the things I like. My mind was blocked when I wanted to write this chapter but when I came and saw your comments I started writing this chapter although I was exhausted. So thank you for your support. Love ya all.<3


	4. Give me the answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next xhapter. It’s so short but not my fault. I’m drowning in my lessons. My final wxams are coming and I have to prepare for them so I just can write a little when I’m on the bus home if I’m bot reading there. So I thought I would just update this much that I wrote.

Clarke’s vision was blurry due to tears caused by fear. She was helpless and the person behind her was grabbing her so hard. Clarke tried to move out of that person’s grip. She struggled without any success. The male harsh voice started talking,”If you wanna stay alive, stay away from...” before he could finish his sentence a figure came into view and pushed the man aside harshly. Clarke couldn’t hear anything but the loud thump of her heart in her ears. She was on the floor after her survivor got her out of the captator’s grip. The figure was clearer now but she had kept the man on the floor. 

“Lexa!” Clarke said with a weak voice.

Lexa turned around. Her eyes were red and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. The man under her grip was shouting “don’t fight it Lexa! Don’t fight it! It will kill you!” He was shouting like he was a mad man. 

Lexa turned her attention back to the man on the floor. Before she could say anything her nose started bleeding. 

“Titus! I’m bleeding!” Lexa siad with confusion and fear. Lexa left Titus on the floor and got up while she had put her hands on her nose. Clarke could see a black liquid coming out of Lexa’s nose but she couldn’t even say a word. She had no idea what was going on. 

Lexa passed out on the floor and Titus ran toward her. “It’s Ok Heda. It’s Ok. Just hang on. We’re going back to mansion. Stay with me” Titus was mumbling to Lexa while he gatheres her up in his arms. 

Clarke snapped out of her shocked state, “We should take her to the hospital. She’s bleeding without any reason. She needs a doctor.”

“You don’t understand anything young lady. This is all because of you. Stay away from her or I’ll end you.” Titus told her in a harsh and cold voice full of venom. 

Then Titus started running toward the exit door left a shocked and confused Clarke behind her.

——————————————————————

Clarke rushed back in to lunchroom but she couldn’t find her friends. She was so frustrated with all of these questions. She needed answers right here right now before she goeas insane. She turned around to go and find her friends.

She couldn’t find them before the ring went off and she had to go to her class. 

She entered her art class late since she was searching for her friends although she couldn’t find them. She went and sat down. 

She picked up her pencil but for the first time in her life she couldn’t think about anything to paint. She felt so lost like she didn’t belong here. She didn’t like this feeling that everyone had put her aside and wouldn’t tell her anything.

“Are you OK Clarke?” Maya, her art teacher, asked her with concern painted on her face.

Her teacher’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Clarke looked at her teacher for some time. She wanted to ask her teacher if she knew anything about Lexa. Do others could see there was a lot of weird things about that girl or it was just her? Maybe she was thinking too much. She decided to keep her question to herself and not make a fool of herself in front of her teacher. So she simply nodded to the question although it didn’t satisfy her teacher, Maya let it go and Clarke was thankful for that. 

That day Clarke couldn’t paint anything for the first time and she wanted her class to end sooner. 

As soon as she heard the ring she picked up her backpack and ran toward parking lot to find Raven before she could leave.

——————————————————————

“Raven” she shouted her friend’s name before Raven could get into her car. Raven closed the door of the car and stayed beside it and waited for Clarke to reach her.

“What’s up?”

Clarke suddenly grabbed both of Raven’s hands and caught her off guard. Raven was looking at her friend with a question in her eyes.

“Please Raven tell me what happened to Lexa? Why is she like this? Why you never answer my questions. I think I’m going to get crazy.” Clarke left Raven’s hands and started walking forward and backward in front of Raven while she had her head in her hands. 

“There are just a lot of questions running in my head and I can’t stop them. That night after party I couldn’t find you or O so I decided to walk home but I got lost and then Lexa found me and she was so different and caring and then today she tried to save me from some psycho whose name was Titus and then she bles and I tried to tell that psycho she needs doctor but he wouldn’t listen to me and...”

Raven stepped forward and grabbed Clarke by shoulder, “breath Clarke! Well what happened to you is weird to me as well but I don’t have any answer. No one knows what happened to Lexa. She changed completely sfter they throw up a ceremony to announce her as the new CEO of the company. No one knows what happened that day but it changed Lexa forever. The only person that might be able to help you is Anya. Although she never answeres our questions either. I don’t know if she knows what is Lexa’s problem or if she is as clueless as us but she is theinly person I know that might have the answers. We never pushed her to answer us because it would always make her sad to talk about her cousin. It affected us badly when we lost Lexa. She was the kindest member of our gang and she was everyone’s favorite but she changed in one night. Everyone moved on after that.” Raven told Clarke. It was obvious that Raven was dying to know what really happened to her ex-friend as well but there was no answer. 

——————————————————————

Clarke called Anya as soon as she left Raven at the parking lot. She wanted answer and nothing could stop her from getting them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. The next chapter is here. 🥳 sorry for the gread delay. I hope you enjoy it. ;)

Clarke put the number in her pocket and got in car todrive to the park. She needed somewhere to organizeher mind and where would be better than park to clear her mind. She arrived at the park near her school. She sat on the bench near themain lake and stared at the little waves of in the lake. 

“Why am I so curious about her?” She asked herself. Lexa was a complete stranger to her so why did she want to know about her so badly? Finally she fished the paper out of her pocket and started calling Anya. She didn’t pick up. She tried for a second time.

“Hello?” It was a boy’s voice.

“Umm... Is this Anya’s phone?”

“Yeah. Are you Raven?”  
“Give my phone back Aden” 

Clarke could hear Anya shouting on the other side. Clarke could hear Anya struggling and shouting to get her phone back from Aden. After some time Anya was finally on the phone.

“Hello. Who is this?”

“Hey. This is Clarke. I got your number from Rae.”

“Oh hey Clarke. How are you doin?”

“Fine. Anya I need to talk with you.”

Anya hesitated for a minute before answering “Ok. What do you want to talk about? I’m all ear.”

“Actually I wondered if we can meet in person?”

“Ok but now I’m at my aunt’s house. Can you come here?”

“Yeah just give me the address.“

Anya gave her the address.

“Thank you Anya. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

“See ya”

Clarke got a cab to go to Anya’s aunt’s house.

———————————————————————————————————  
**At the mansion**

Lexa fainted as soon as Titus took her out of the school. She loved when she fell asleep because that was when she was not alone in this big world anymore. She could be herself again in her dreams. She hated all these changes around her. She wanted to go back to her family and her friends who probably hated her now because of how she acts around them. 

Now she was awake in her bed and she was staring at the ceiling. She guessed Titus had carried her to her bed when they get to the mansion. Titus was a good guy at heart but he could be really hard to deal with sometimes. He was her family’s advisor and he was a teacher to Lexa since she was so young to be a CEO on her own. 

It was 5 pm and she was hungry. So she came out if her bed reluctantly to grab something in the kitchen to eat.

She came out of her room and started descending the staircase. She could see Titus sitting in the main room probably waiting for her. Lexa sighed. She knew she had to face Titus after what happened. 

Titus heard Lexa came down and put down the newspaper he was reading to face Heda.

“Heda. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah I’m better.”

“We need to discuss what happened today Heda”

Lexa started walking toward the kitchen without paying any attention to what Titus just said. She respected him but she was not in the mood right now.

“Heda! Please! You need to focus on the company. You cannot let that girl disturb you. This company is what your family created 100 hear ago and you need to follow their footsteps.” Titus continued talking about Woods values while following Lexa into the kitchen.

*“Maybe he’s right” Lexa thought to herself. She knew she had feelings for this bright curious girl with those sky blue eyes. “Titus is right. I should forget about her. I’ll hurt her just like how I hurt Costia. I can’t do this to that innocent girl.” She told herself.*

“Ok Titus. Just stop it already. We’ll continue our focus on the company but you have to promise you’ll never come to my school and try to hurt or threat anyone in my school.” Lexa told Titus without turning around.

Titus was taken aback. Not only Lexa didn’t try to tell him he was wrong about assuming a girl has caught her attention but also she accepted what Titus told her about staying away from being distracted. Titus could remember the first day Lexa came to the mansion to go under some experimentations in order to find out if she can handle being next Heda. Her granpa was in a bad condition and they had to find a successor but Anya failed in the examination. Lexa was a caring girl. She cared about her grandpa although she never saw him that much. Nevertheless she was full of life and joy. Titus had to see how that energetic and powerful girl turned into a sad, solitary girl. Things even got worse when Costia left Lexa because she was not the same girl anymore. But this time Titus could see something broke in Lexa . It was like she was cutting the last piece of string that attached her to the young Lexa. She was leaving everything she cared for behind her.

“Heda are you ok?” Titus asked carefully. He wanted to sooth this girl a little. He could see how his student was suffering.

Suddenly Lexa grabbed a plate and throw it at the wall. “NO I’M NOT OK TITUS. I’M SO FUCKING TIRED OF EVERYTHING. MY FRIENDS HATE ME. I CANNOT RECOGNIZE MYSELF IN THE MIRROR.” Finally Lexa broke down and started running back toward her room. 

Titus went back to the living room. He knew better than following Lexa to her room. Actually he was really stunned by Lexa’s mental power. It took her very long to let out some of her anger finally. 

*“It might help her to find a little peace” Titus thought.*

———————————————————————————————————

Clarke was in front of Anya’s aunt’s house. She rang the bell. Finally the door opened up and a brunette woman opened the door.

“Hello”

“Umm. Hi. I’m Clarke.”

“Oh! Anya told me you’d be here. Come in please. Anya is in the living room.” The woman was kind but there was a heavy sad look in her eyes. Clarke guessed she was Lexa’s mother. She could see a lot of Lexa’s in this brunette woman. 

“Anya your friend is here.”

Clarke entered the living room. She saw Anya sitting there with a girl and a boy. The girl was trying to draw something and Anya was explaining the rules of football to Aden.

“Oh hey Clarke.” Anya got up from where she was sitting with the boy.

“Let me introduce you. This is Aden” she pointed at the boy. Aden left the room without saying anything like he didn’t even acknowledge Clarke was there. Anya followed his figure leaving with her eyes but didn’t try to stop him. “I’m sorry for his behavior. Anyway this is Madi.” She pointed at the girl behind a desk who was looking at the Clarke with curious eyes. Then Anya introduced the older woman. “And auntie Becca. Everyone this is Clarke.” She introduced everyone and Clarke told them it was nice to meet them. 

Anya signaled Clarke to follow her to the backyard. There was a bench and they sat there. 

“Ok. What did you want to talk about?”

“Actually I have some questions.” Then Clarke told Anya what happened at the school. Anya was listening to her without looking at her.

“I’m afraid that I cannot help you that much Clarke. No one knows anything about Heda. I just know that once you become Heda you need to stop your emotions no matter what. But I know Titus. He’s Heda’s advisor.” Then she turned toward Clarke. “And please Clarke stop talking about Lexa with me and don’t push my aunt for information either. This is a heavy topic for us. It’s somehow like we lost Lexa. I mean she’s still here but she is just not our Lexa anymore.” Now Anya was at the verge of crying. “Only Heda herself can answer your question and it’s impossible to make her talk to you about such secrets so just let it go.”

Clarke noticed how Anya wouldn’t call her cousin Lexa now that she was Heda. It was like Lexa an Heda were two different people for Anya. 

“So you would just give up on Lexa that easily? I saw she’s not the monster she shows to others...”

“STOP IT CLARKE!” Anya shouted and jumped from her sit. “Just stop it already. You don’t know anything. You don’t even know Lexa. You don’t know what we had to tolerate just let it go. Why are you so insistent about this?” Anya was clearly angry.

Clarke could feel that maybe she pushed Anya too much. 

“I’m sorry Anya. I didn’t mean to...” 

“Is everything alright?” Becca came to the backyard when she heard Anya shouting.

“Yes auntie. Everything’s ok. Clarke was just leaving.”

That was Clarke’s cue to leave. She said foodbye to everyone and left.

———————————————————————————————————

Clarke was on her bed listening to the music with earphones.

*“Why I can’t let it go? Why do I want to know about this Lexa girl so badly? Who else can help me find an answer.”*

She closed her eyes to sleep while questions were spinning in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Clarke will go to for answers?


	6. Maybe there is someone to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I thought I’ll put it out here for you guys. Enjoy. 😉

Clarke was in art class working on her project for the art competition. These last days weren’t productive for clarke at all and she was under a lot of pressure because she had just 2 months left till the competition and her teacher wanted her to win this one.

She was staring at the blank canvas but she didn’t have any inspiration. Finally she heard the ring and grabbed everything to go home. She was supposed to meet her friends tonight at Blakes’ house.

—————————————————————————————————————

After Clarke took a shower and changed her clothes she went out to go to Blakes with Raven.

—————————————————————————————————————

Everyone was talking about different topics but Clarke was thinking about how to solve the puzzle of Lexa in her mind.

“Clarke! Earth to Clarke!” Octavia was moving her hand in front of Clarke’s face and brought her out of her thoughts.

“Yes?”

“You’re not talking tonight. Are you ok?”

“Oh yes. I was just thinking.” After that Clarke tried to put her thoughts aside and join the conversation.

Finally it was time to watch a movie. Jasper came and sat near Clarke Bellamy pressed play and the movie began.

“Hey” Jasper whispered.

Clarke turned her head toward Jasper. He wasn’t exactly the person who starts conversing.

“Sooo I heard you’re curious about Lexa.”

“Well yeah but there is no progress it seems like no one knows anything about her.”

“Meet me at the park near the school tomorrow. I might have something to help you. I wanna know what’s going on with her as well. We might be able to help each other.”

Clarke looked at him in disbelief. He was the last person she expected to be able to help her in this mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Do you think Jasper can help Clarke in solving the puzzle? Is it just about Lexa or there is more to this game? I hope they can stay safe but who knows what happens to whomever that joins the game?;)
> 
> P.s.: I read your comments and I appreciate you for kudos and comments and your support but I don’t reply because I don’t wanna spoil the story but I love to read what you think about the story and what you guess will happen next.


	7. Goodbye my dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think everything is staring to get messy.

The next day Clarke couldn’t concentrate in her class. She was just thinking about what Jasper had to say to her. 

“Griffin can you answer the question please?” Pike asked Clarke.

Clarke stared at her teacher. She had no idea what he was talking about Rae was trying to tell her the answer from the other side od class but Pike saw her as well.

“You two will stay for detention after school.” 

Clarke and Raven stared at him dumbfounded. *“Well that is too much for not answering a question”* Clarke thought to herself but they knew better than protesting because if they has said anything everything would get worth.

“Crap. How can I meet Jasper after school now.” She had to find a way to meet Jasper. She couldn’t lose this clue.

——————————————————————————————

**After school, at detention**

“What is it Clarke? Why are you so impatient? What is bothering you?”

Clarke hadn’t told anyone about her meeting Jasper. 

“Well... ummm... I was going to meet Jasper after school today. He had something to tell me about... Lexa.”

“What the hell Clarke! Why can’t you just let it go?” Raven almost shouted at Clarke.

“Why Rae? Actually I’m curious why didn’t you go after Lexa? Why didn’t you try to help her? She was your friend. Tell me Rae would you just let me go if I face a problem? Well this isn’t friendship if you give up on your friend when they face a problem...” Raeven didn’t let her continue talking.

“Of course we tried to help Lexa but that is way too dangerous Clarke. THAT’S HOW COSTIA DISAPPEARED. She is not the friend we had anymore. She is a beast, a monster there is not even a shadow of Lexa we knew in her. “ Raven fell on the chair with a sad expression on her face like she had no energy anymore. 

“Who is Costia?” Clarke asked but Raven was drown deep in her thoughts.

——————————————————————————————

**At the mansion**

Lexa saw one of her people was taking food downstair. 

“Give it to me. I’ll give her the food.” It was the worst part of her day when they would bring food to her. That was the best image that could prove Lexa what she had became. She tried hard to stop everything but it was the best she could do or at least she thiught she could do. She tried to save her but maybe she must’ve left them to just kill her. If she knew what would be the consequences of letting her be alive she would kill her herself. 

She descended the staircase and stopped in front of a hidden door. She signalled the guard with knocking and entered the HELL. That was how she called it. There was the place that would remind her she can’t fight it.

*”If I fight this monster inside me Aden has to carry it. I will destroy this burden even if it means destroying myself. That’s what a leader must do. You make the horrible decisions to keep your people safe.” Lexa thought to herself.* 

Finally she was in front of the room. She opened the door and entered. Nothing had changed from the last time she was here. 

*“I should let her go. It’s so selfish me to keep her in this state just because I want her be by my side.”* Lexa thought to herself when she saw her figure in a corner. She was in shadows and hugged her knees. A single tear rolled down Lexa’s face. She had made her decision. She would put an end to this torture. She brought out her gun and walked toward Costia. It wasn’t the first time she wanted to kill someonebut it was the first time she wanted to kill someone she knew. Someone she cared about. Someone she loved. Their memories were flashing in front of her eyes. She could hear her laugh once again. Her voice was always so soothing. Lexa closed her eyes and let the memories to completely engulf her while she was stepping toward Costia.

Their first kiss... the first time they confessed their love to each other... their first fight... their first makeup... she experienced all of her firsts with Costia. She could remember every second of their time together and it pained her badly to let it all go. 

Know she was in front of Costia. Costia was looking at her with eyes empty of emotions. Her Costia left her forever after the first experiment they did on her. It led to great information about how to control someone completely.

Lexa kneeled in front of Costia. Her hands were shaking.

“I’m sorry my love. I couldn’t save you. I failed.” Now she was sobbing on Costia’s chest.

“I thought I can stop them. I thought stopping them killing you would give you the chance to go back to your life and run away. I miss you Costia. I miss you so much. I miss you everyday. I miss everything and everyone Costia. What should I do my love?” Lexa brought Costia’s hand and put it on her head. She wasn’t moving like she was a dead body but she was breathing. Lexa started moving Costia’s hand on her head and imagined all thise times that Costia would brush her hair and talk to her when she had a problem. Costia always had the best solutions to every problem but she wasn’t here now that Lexa needed her solutions more than ever. 

After some time Lexa picked up her head from Costia’s chest and wiped her tears. She put her lips on Costia’s and kissed her for the last time.

“Goodbye my love. May we meet again.” She put the gun on her heart and shot her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> I thought it would be better if I update the chapters as soon as I write them. It somehow keeps me motivated.


	8. Chapter 8

**At school**

“Rae are you ok?” Clarke kneeled before Raven and took Raven’s hands in hers. Suddenly Raven started sobbing uncontrollably. Clarke hugged her as tight as she could and soothed her till Raven calmed down. 

Finally Raven pulled herself out of the embrace. “Things changed when Lexa became the heiress 2 years ago. At first she would get disappear for some time because she had to learn how to handle the company but everytime she was back we could see she lost a piece of herslef. Costia, her girlfriend, tried time to time to make her open up and tell us what is bothering her but everytime she would tell us it’s all because she’s tired and change the subject so we let it go. After almost one year she came to school and when we tried to talk to her she acted like we don’t exist. She was so distant and so not-Lexa. Costia was really worried about her so we decided to find out what happened ourselves. We started with the company and the company. Bellamy found a document which contained a lot of information about experiments that have been done on humans but they were operated in a big basement under the Woods mansion. I think we must’ve stopped everything right there but we were fool enough to persist on finding about the whole story. We tried to enter the mansion but it was too hard. It took us a month to enter and we kept looking for that basement but things didn’t go as planned and Jasper and Costia got trapped when they helped us to run away. Jasper never told anyone what happened that night to him and Costia. All we know is that Costia got disappeared that night and Jasper could run away. We let it go after Costia. I don’t know what Lexa does in that basement but I know by what I read in that document that it is illegal and ugly. I can’t understand why Lexa accepted that position when she found out but I’m sure she was a part of those experiments. We can’t trust her anymore.”

Clarke was listening to Raven with a shocked expression written all over her face. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. What the hell was this? What happened to Costia when they left her behind? How Lexa could be such a heart-less person. 

“Why didn’t you tell the police? Someone should stop her and her company if they use people like that!” Clarke said. 

“We can’t. Lexa has so much power and she could destroy us all in a second with the great amount of power she has. She is so cold and different. I’m sure they did something to her as well. I saw blood around her neck when she first came back to school.”

“You mean like they might have done something to her brain to stop being Lexa and turn into a robot?”

“Something like that. Something that stops her feelings and make her to make decisiond with her logic.” 

Clarke made a decision in that moment to stop whatever that company was doing. It’s my mission to not let another person disappear and for that I need to find out about what is going on in that basement.

“Raven I can’t stop now that I know what a dangerous thing is going on. I wanna stop that comany.” 

“Are you out of your mind?” Raven shouted at Clarke. “Did you even hear what I just told you? Lexa didn’t have mercy on the one she loved what amde you think she would go easy on you if she finds out you’re trying to stop her she’d destroy you.”

“But there are many people out there who are in danger. What makes you think she won’t drag us there and do whatever the hell she wants to us? Noone is safe.”

“Damn it Clarke. I told you what happened to stop you not to give you determination to go after her. Why can’t you understand? They’ll kill you in the best circumstances.”

“Someone should stop her Rae. Noone knows what really happens in there for Woods company progress but us. Hell my dad works in that company and I’m sure he has no idea what really goes on behind the closed doors.” 

Suddenly Raven jumped up from her sit. “Clarke think about your family if you don’t think about us your friends or yourself. Your father works there they can use him and torture him to stop you.”

Raven had a point. It was not about Clarke. There were many people who would get hurt if she goes out of her way to stop Lexa and her company.

————————————————————————————————————

Raven and Clarke didn’t talk anymore. They were drawn in their own thoughts.

Suddenly the door got opened.

“You can home guys” Marcus Kane opened the door and let them out.

Raven stood up to go out of the door.

“Already? I thought we should stay for 2 more hours.” Clarke said with a raised eyebrow.

“I know Pike can be harsh sometimes. Pay attention to the lesson in his class or I won’t come to your rescue the next time.” Marcus winked at them and left the door open.

“Would you come or not?”

Clarke jumped out of her chair and jogged toward the door.

After Clarke said good bye to Raven she waited to be sure that Raven left and turned back into school. 

It wasn’t late yet. *Jasper might have waited for me.* She went to where she was supposed to meet Jasper but he was nowhere to be seen. “Maybe he had already left” Clarke thought to herself.

Clarke turned around to leave for home but she heard someone screaming. It was Jasper’s voice. Clarke ran toward the direction she heard the voice. There were three big men dragging Jasper into a black car on the other side of the road. Clarke ran faster but befor she could reach the car they got him in the car and drove away.

Clarke stood in the road. “What should I do now?” She thought to herself. She couldn’t let them take away Jasper that easily. They were after her friends. They didn’t want them to warn others. If Clarke couldn’t find a way to stop them they would take them away one after the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Clarke find a way to rescue her friends or she has to watch her friends get disappeared one after another? Is Lexa really a villain?
> 
> What do you think about the story. Let me know about your opinions and what you guess would happen in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. New chapter is here. I updated tags. Check them out.;)

Clarke felt completely lost. She stayed in the middle of the road frozen. She couldn’t remember how she walked home. Her mind was busy with analyzing what just happened. Raven was the first person who came into her mind to seek help from. She dialed Raven’s phone number but she didn’t answer the call. It made her worried sickly. “What if something happened to Rae as well?” She thought to herself. 

She was still shocked and quiet when she was eating dinner with her mom and dad. She didn’t notice their worried expression when they were watching her attitude at the dinner table.

“Umm... Clarke? Honey, are you ok?”  
Abby’s question made her come out of her thoughts. 

It took Clarke sometime to come up with the answer,”yeah mom, I’m fine.” Clarke tried to plaster a smile but failed nonetheless.

“You know you can talk to us about anything kiddo, right?” It was Jake’s turn to talk.

“Yeah dad but seriously everything is fine. Nothing I can’t handle.” Clarke told her dad.

“Ok if you say so. I believe you would amke the best decision.” Jake winked at her. The rest of the dinner went smoothly while Jake and Abby let Clarke be.

—————————————————————————————————————

**Next morning at school**

Clarke couldn’t reach Raven last night. She wanted to reach out for Octavia but she decided against it. Raven was a better option to talk to for now.

Clarke stopped by Raven’s class to find her after the first course finished. 

She saw Monty walking out of the class. Of course these two nerds would take the same classes.

“Monty...Monty...” Clarke ran after him.

“Morning Clarke.”

“Morning. Do you know where Raven is?”

“She didn’t attend the class today. She called out sick.”

*God damn it. Is it possible that those people kidnapped her as well.* Clarke thought to herself.

“Are you feeling ok Clarke? You’re a little pale.” Monty asked with worry in his voice.

Clarke didn’t answer him. She ran toward the exit to find if she Raven was really sick or things were more complicated.

—————————————————————————————————————

Clarke was at the door of Raven’s house in no time. She was buzzing the ring nonstoply.

Finally Raven’s mom opened the door. Actually it didn’t take the poor woman long time to open the door considering how Clarke was buzzing and knocking on the door but it looked like an eternity to Clarke.

“Hey Clarke! What’s wrong?” Kieran, Raven’s mom, asked.

“Hi Ms. Reyes. Is Rae home?”

“Well yeah. She is upstairs she got a cold the other day and she couldn’t come ro school. Are you alright?”

“Yeah thanks I’m fine.” Clarke exhaled with relief. “Can I see her?”

“Of course honey. Come in please.”

Clarke enters the house and ran toward Raven’s room. She was asleep in her bed snoring.

“God damn you Rae you almost gave me a heart attack.” Clarke almost shouted at her which caused Raven to sit straight in her bed watching around confused. 

“What is it? Who attacked?” Then she finally saw Clarke on the end of the bed. “Jesus can’t you see I’m asleep? Get out I need my dear sleep.” Raven grabbed the blanket to pull it on herself and goback to sleep.

Suddenly Clarke got the other end of the blanket and pulled it completely off of Raven.

Raven was ready to fight for her blanket and take it back. “Rae please. Something happened yesterday and you’re the inly one I can talk to.” Clarke was in the verge of breaking down. She was scared and that much was obvious. That caused Raven to become serious finally. She moved near Clarke.

“What happened?”

“Yesterday I went back to school to meet Jasper.” 

“What yhe hell. Didn’t I tell you not to that Clarke?” 

“Rae please. Just listen to me.” Raven became silent and waited for Clarke to continue.

“I went to the spot where we were supposed to meet at. He wasn’t there. I saw some people were dragging him into a black car. I tried to run after it but it was useless. There was no plaque or anything. I was so scared when I didn’t find you at school. I thought something might’ve happened to you too.”

“Shit.”

“What should we do Raven?”

“His parents are abroad so they probably didn’t report him to police being gone.”

“Should we call the police?”

“Hell no. Lexa is such a piwerful person I’m sure police won’t do anything.”

“Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“Yes Clarke. I knew she would come after us. We are the only people in this town who knows about her little secret. That’s why I wanted you to stay away from this. She was giving us a second chance by letting us be since we let it go. But now that Jasper wanted to get nosy again she is after us.” Raven explained. 

Clarke thought about it. Somehow it made sense but it also indicated that the situation was bad. So bad. She started a madness that was not easy to stop. Would Lexa leave them alone if she quit it now? But what about Jasper? She can’t quit now. She have to help him.

Raven was also deep in her thoughts. 

“We have to help him.” Clarke said.

“Hm?” Raven came out of her thoughts didn’t hear what Clarke said.

“I said we should help him. We can’t let him get vanished like Costia.”

“Well yeah. We need to gather the group. I’d plan us a meeting for tomorrow.”

“Ok. Just announce it in our group chat and I’ll be there.”

Clarke’s phone started buzzing. It was her dad.

“Hello”

“Hey Clarke. Where are you kid? You school just contacted me telling you are not at school.”

“Yeah dad. Raven was really sick and I was worried about her. I needed to come and meet her.”

“Seriously Clarke? We will talk tonight when I’m back.” Obviously Jack didn’t buy her excuse.

“Ok dad.” She ended the phone call with a sigh.

“Do you think I should tell dad what really happened?”

“I think Jack is the only person who might believe us. It might help us to have him.”

Clarke nodded and left Raven’s house. She needed to go back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is gour opinion? Would they find a way to rescue their friend or he would be another victim?


End file.
